


The Enigma TNG song story

by KathyPrior42



Category: The Enigma TNG (Musician)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 15:45:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14452476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyPrior42/pseuds/KathyPrior42
Summary: A short story made from song titles by The Enigma TNG. I do not own the artist or the songs, no copyright intended.





	The Enigma TNG song story

Welcome to a "World of Enigma," where "Angels and Demons roam." Some say it is a "Dark Age" where man is ruled by "Gods and Machines," others say it is a "Dreaming Utopia," where one could look at the sky and see "Beyond the Stars." But I know the truth. For it is our world, a mixture of "Light and Darkness," but above all, a "World of Madness." The elite possess a "God Complex," believing themselves to be superior to everyone else. Inequality looms like a cunning "Gray Wolf" in front of our oblivious "Faces." The privileged thriving in a "Deceptive Metropolis" preoccupied with "Wars of Power," while the rest of us are pushed "Closer to the Void" and soon enough... "Outside of Time." I am not an average person. Indeed, I am an "Outsider" in many ways. In moments of despair, I search for the "Beauty in the Darkness," any trace of hope. I see the good in others and encourage them to never give up. Rise of technology, increasing diversity, new conflicts…are not a "Future Fantasy" anymore. The hunger for profit and discrimination cause "Devastation" before my eyes; tears of the lost pour like a "Rainfall." I sense "The Power Within Me" as I "Close My Eyes," my friends and family by my side. To battle the monstrosities of the world, one must be a "Monster Killer" and face the problems rather than avoid them. I am "Just Like You," and when we go through life with common sense and decency, it may be our "One Last Hope" one day. We are one "Universal Mind" caught between complex reality and our mental fantasies. I will raise awareness of the many issues and live my life to the fullest until "My Last Breath." I only hope that "The Next Generation" will have the courage to "Speak Their Mind."


End file.
